Aftermath
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE.  F Cousland and Alistair.  Slightly AU.  Ritual went differently than plan and now Alaina Cousland is expecting hers and Alistair's child.  Now there is a rush for Alistair to become king and for them to marry before all is revealed.
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first Dragon Age fan fic. I have played DA Origins four times in like two weeks. This is not an action fic. I can't do action. This is mostly character driven, I think.

Anyway, be nice and yes this is going be a bit fluffy, but not too much. And yes I'm an Alistair fan girl. I haven't been able to make my self do a play through where I hook up with Zev. Also, I'm going to use only the orignial game. I don't have any of the DLC. We got the game used so we couldn't get even the first one.

So as with all fan fics. I don't any of the characters that appear in any of the video games. I sorta own Alaina Cousland, but so does Bioware and EA Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Armies clashed under a red sky in the city of Denerim. The armies gathered together by the two remaining Grey Wardens of Ferelden fought against the army of Darkspawn. They only had to hold the bulk of the horde back so the Grey Wardens could kill the Archdemon.

Suddenly, a beam of light reached up towards the heavens from atop of Fort Drakon. Some of the Ferelden troops stopped fighting and looked up at the beam. Then just as suddenly, the beam exploded outwards over the city. The horde then began to retreat with the Armies of Ferelden chasing after them.

Atop Fort Drakon, the Grey Warden, who had given the fatal blow to the Archdemon, laid unconscious near the Old God's body. Not too far away, her three companions slowly rose off the ground.

Her fellow Grey Warden quickly got to his feet and raced to her side. Not too far behind him was the elder of the two mages. The other slowly moved away from them all and made her way to the door that lead back into the Fort. She took one last look at her friend before she disappeared from sight.

The other two did not notice her leaving. Slowly the Grey Warden lifted his love and carried her back down into the Fort and out to the Royal Palace, not once regretting what it had cost for her to be alive.

* * *

><p>I know this is short, but well this is just to start. Chapter 1 will be updated very soon. My poor beta has never played the game. So review if you please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

K. I'm doing research as work on this. I'm using any website with enough info. If I'm missing something, please tell me. Also, please give me time to get used to writing for Alistair. I'm used to writing for a different kind of man. Actually, I still am cause well, I'm working on another story.

Originally, this was going to be a normal universe, but it is now slightly AU. It's all thanks to a story I read here on ff. Net. If you want to take a look at it here's the link. Take out all the spaces. http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6447602/1/ im_not_ nearly_ as_dumb _as_I_ pretend_to _be

So thanks for any reviews for my prologue. I respond to all reviews. Signed ones get an email reply and anonymous ones get replies in Ans. Sometimes, if someone sends a signed review that I think is important, I will reply in an AN as well as email.

I didn't plan to use any of the DLC, but I may use some. I don't have any of the DLCs, but I can use info I find thanks to the Dragon Age wiki.

If something seems wrong tell me please. When I uploaded the file, the quotation marks disappeared. I have no idea why.

Any quotes from the game belong to Bioware and EA.

So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

The first thing Alaina Cousland realized as she slowly regained conscious was the pain. It was noting compared to the pain of her Joining, but it was horrible. Should she be feeling pain? After all, she was dead. She had willing given up her life to save everyone. But why was she in pain? Her soul should be in the Fade now. She should be free of pain, but wait a minute. Riordan had said the soul of the Grey Warden was destroyed. Something wasn't right.

Vaguely, she could hear voices. One was yelling at the other. As, she slowly regained her senses, Alaina realized who was talking, but how could that be? She shouldn't be hearing their voices in the Fade, unless...

"Stop that, Alistair. What good will you be if you cause more harm to yourself?"

"I'm more worried about her than me, Wynne."

Wynne sighed. "I know, but remember, Alistair, that you are the king. You have to be strong for your people."

"I know that, Wynne, but I'm nothing without her."

Alaina moved her sore right arm slightly. She opened her dry mouth, trying to speak, but she could only get out one syllable.

"Ala."

She heard quickened footsteps and then felt the right side of the bed dip beside her. Then someone took hold of her right hand.

"Alaina."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. As her eyes focused, Alaina looked up into the relieved face of someone she had thought never to see again or if she did not for a long time, her betroth.

Alistair smiled down at her. His hazel eyes covered over with unshed tears. "Hello, Beautiful."

She tried to speak again, but nothing came out. Alaina glanced over to her left to see Wynne pour some water into a glass.

"She needs water, Alistair. Hold her head up, while I hold the glass to help her drink."

Alistair nodded and gently raised her head as Wynne pressed the glass to her lips and began to slightly poured some of the refreshing liquid into her mouth. She swallowed greedily. Once the glass was empty, slowly Alistair lowered her head.

Wynne sat the glass on the bedside table. "Is that better?"

Alaina looked from Alistair to Wynne. Her voice still rough. "Am I alive?"

Alistair glanced at Wynne. "Yes."

"But how? I should have died when I killed the Archdemon."

Alistair sighed. "I know, but we found a hole in our loop."

Alaina's eyes grew larger. "Morrigan?"

Wynne placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Do not fear. Alistair didn't do the ritual she came to you for."

"Then how am I still here?"

Wynne smiled. "She actually came to me. Together we found a way to change it. Instead of her being the mother, we changed the mother to..."

Alistair tightened his hold on her hand. "You."

Alaina looked at Alistair. "You mean that I am..."

Wynne nodded. "With child? Yes. You are both fine."

Alaina closed her eyes. "Where's Morrigan?"

"Once the battle was over, she left. She asked that we not follow her."

Opening her eyes, Alaina looked at Wynne. "What was her price?"

"She only asked that you teach the child to be like you. You were a very good influence on her."

Alaina sighed. "Who all knows?"

"For the moment, only the three of us."

Alistair raised Alaina's hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "I'm working on having my coronation as soon as possible. Then we can have the wedding as soon as it is allowed."

"The wedding needs to be in the next few months. The sooner the better."

Alaina nodded. She remembered that when Oriana had been carrying Oren that it had taken three to four months for her to show she was with child. "How long have I been out?"

Alistair lowered her hand to the bed. "Almost a week."

Wynne glanced at Alaina's face. "Why did you not tell me you were in pain?"

Alaina tried to grinned. "I've gotten used to pain."

Wynne sighed. "Well, let me help. The elder mage began to cast some healing magic. After a few moments, she stopped. Now, I am going to go out into the corridor for a few minutes. So you two can talk alone. Wynne nodded and then walked out of the chamber."

Alaina glanced at the fire. "So what exactly happened that night?"

Alistair sighed. "After you refused her offer, Morrigan went to Wynne. Told her everything. Then Wynne sent for me. I stood there and listened as Morrigan told me of the offer, but that with Wynne's help she could change who the mother of the child would be. Morrigan actually begged me to agree to the offer. She was close to tears. She really asked for nothing, but that we allow her to leave after the battle and not to look for her. After they performed the ritual, I came to you and spent what you thought was our last night together."

"But it was Blood magic."

"I know, but the only blood used was willing given. No one died and only Morrigan performed that part. Wynne only supervised."

"Alistair."

Alistair stood up, not releasing her hand. "I was not about to lose you. I might have been selfish, but I could not let you die. Not for Ferelden and not for me." Alistair closed his eyes. "I couldn't let my family die. I can't do this without you." He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. "I could not live with myself if I had allowed you to die. If Morrigan hadn't come to us with the ritual, I would have been one to give the final blow."

"I wouldn't have let you."

"You could have tried, but we don't have to worry about that now."

"Alistair, we don't even know what exactly the child will be."

"Wynne really read Flemeth's Grimoire to be sure that the child would be a normal child except for the whole soul of an Old God thing, but as long at is part of you and me it can't be all bad can it?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

"What person isn't scared when they hear the news that they are going to be a parent? Also, when in the last year haven't we been? Alaina, if the child is healthy, we'll have a family. The truth is as long as it's our ours I don't care. Alistair fought back tears. Since the day, I kissed you for the first time, all I've wanted was a chance to have a home with you, a family. Since our first night together, I've had dreams of us with family and don't tell me you haven't had the same dreams or thoughts."

Alaina grinned. "Well, I guess I have no choice."

Alistair sighed. "You're not angry?"

"Well, maybe a little. I wish you had told me that night."

Alistair sat back down on the bed. "I know, but at the time I was so scared I might lose you so I acted."

"Well, at least I know you can lead and nothing bad happened. No one ended up stranded somewhere without any pants."

Alistair grinned and held tighter to her hand. "It does seem like I can lead and nothing horrible will happen."

"Has anyone heard anything about Fergus?"

"No, but as soon as I can I'm going to send people to look for him."

"Thank you."

"Well, I owe you more, but well you given me everything I've ever wanted. Of course, we can't marry without his approval. So I'm do my best to find your brother."

Alaina laid back deep into the soft bed. "I won't give up hope."

Alistair leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I know. If he's anything like you, he's out there somewhere."

"Where are the others? And for that matter where are we?"

"We are currently in my new home, well our new home. The Palace wasn't too badly damaged. The others are in another wing. They put you as far away from me as they could."

"And Aedan?"

Alistair grinned. "Oh, he's right by the fire. He hasn't left your side."

Alaina whistled, and then she heard the sound of nails on the floor. She felt a cold nose butt her left hand not too much later. Turning slightly and looking over at her faithful Marbari, Alaina lifted her hand slightly so Aedan could place his head under it. "How are you doing, Boy?"

"Oh, he's fine. He and I have finally come to an understanding."

Alaina petted Aedan. 'Well, that's good. I can't have the two of you at odds anymore."

"I stay away from him when he's eating."

Alaina looked over her shoulder at Alistair. "I would think that you would have understood that the first time he nipped at you."

"Oh, I did. Also, he seems to finally understand that I am not going any where, and he has to get used to the idea."

"It's about time." Alaina looked at Aedan. "You'll just have to get used to it boy."

Alistair grinned. "We do seem both to agree on that we want to keep you safe."

Wynne walked back into the room. "All right, that's enough. Alistair, you need to get some rest as does she."

Alistair looked up at Wynne. "But, Wynne?"

"No, buts. You both need to rest. If you happen to tell any of the others she has awaken, tell them that no one can see her just yet. Maybe in a day or two. Till then only you, a maid, and I will come in."

"Oh, all right, Wynne."

Reluctantly, he got off the bed. Quickly, he kissed her goodbye."I'll be back tomorrow." As he slowly walked away, he slowly released her hand. Alaina watched as he walked out the door.

Wynne stuck her head out the door into the corridor. "You better get some rest, Alistair. Or you'll wish you did."

Wynne nodded her head and moved back into the chamber. Aedan moved away from his mistress and laid down near the fire. Wynne shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Don't be angry with any of us."

"I'm not, Wynne."

"That lad should have told you."

"Oh, he knows."

Wynne sat down at the foot of the bed. "You had us worried. I was not sure when you would awaken."

"Sorry, but at least I did."

Wynne smiled. "Yes, well I can now have your help with him."

"What's he doing now?"

"Well, he's still playing with his bandaging and now he's not doing what I tell him. That lad will make himself worse if he doesn't listen to me."

"Wynne, I can only do some much from this bed."

"Oh, you can do more than you think. Now that you are awake, I can hopefully get him to do what he needs to do for himself."

"How badly was he injured?"

"Not as bad as you, but he was pretty bad off." Wynne sighed. "Even in horrible pain, he carried you out of Fort Drakon and to the Palace."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Nothing the Maker has created would have stopped him. Now how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you."

"You're welcome, of course."

Alaina closed her eyes. "I wish my family was here."

"I know. If I were you, I would wish the same, but as the shade of your father said, all your prayers and wishes will not bring them back. Wynne rose off the bed. Now, you need to get some rest."

"All right, Wynne. Alaina snuggled deeper into the bed. But don't let me get too much sleep."

"Don't worry. I won't." Wynne walked over to the a chair by the fire. "I'll be right here, if you need me." Sitting down, Wynne picked up a tome and began to read.

Alaina listened to hers, Wynne's, and Aedan breathing, the turning of the pages of Wynne's tome, and the crackling of the fire as she slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of her unborn child.

XOXOX

Slowly walking down he corridor towards the Royal chambers, Alistair tried to still hide how weak her truly was. He had been more fearful for Alaina and their unborn child. The two of them were his life. If Fergus were alive, then he could truly imagine his pain at the lost of his wife and son. At least, Fergus still had Alaina. If he lost her, he would be alone.

Alistair groaned as he grabbed hold of the door frame of his door. But both she and the child were fine. Soon Alaina would be back to herself. He had seen it in her eyes just how happy she was to see him. Yes, she had been willing to die, but that light told him she was glad to be alive. His strength was weaning. It wasn't going to last too much longer. Pushing the door open, Alistair stumbled into his chambers. He kicked the door shut and walked over to his bed. Running a hand through his strawberry blond hair, Alistair looked at the empty bed before him.

It was still weird to think that it was his. Not too long ago, he had been sleeping on the ground in a tent or under the stars. Now he had silk sheets and a real bed. His only complaint was that Alaina was not in it waiting for him. Now that they had saved Ferelden, he was known as the King of Ferelden and she was once again Alaina Cousland, the two of them had to live by the Nobility's standards. So they could no longer share a bed, until they were wed. There were many things to think and worry about, but to him the most important now was Fergus and Highever. If Fergus was dead, then Highever belonged to Alaina. The two of them would need to talk about what was to be done. Alistair allowed himself to fall face first into the bed.

Eventually, the others would discover that Alaina had awakened, but it would not be from him nor about their child. Groaning, Alistair rolled onto his back. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He was healed for the most part, but he was still very sore. None of that matter. Only Alaina had their child's safety had mattered.

Almost everyone had kept reminding him that he was the King now, and he needed to think about his people. Lady Isolde, actually had taken his side. She had recalled how scared she had been for her husband and son. Alistair could almost smile that the woman who had once hated now owed him and was asking for forgiveness from him for the way she had treated him.

Oh, he needed to rest. Alistair would not get much, but he would get what he could. It wouldn't do for him, Alaina, or their child any good if he so weak. He could not at least try to get a good night's sleep. They would be married as soon as he could get the announcement out. He couldn't spend many more nights without her in his arms as he slept. He had to hold, that way he was sure that she was still really here, and it wasn't all a dream.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. The final version of Chapter 1. Now I'm off to rewrite Chapter 2.<p>

Review?. Yes.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. So here's chapter 2. Like before if you see anything please tell me. I do my poor best to make sure everything is right. So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

She had to get out of here. Alaina paced in front of the fire in the darkened chamber. Everyone else had to be asleep by now. Wynne was still refusing to allow her to leave her chambers. She kept saying that Alaina needed to rest, but what Alaina really needed was to escape her so called prison. She felt ten years old again and her mother had locked her in her chambers to prevent her from running wild.

Alaina stopped pacing. The pain of losing her family had not lessened in the past year. Still no word about Fergus, and she knew Alistair had already sent people out looking for him. Absentmindedly, Alaina place a hand over her middle. She longed to her the advice her mother had given to Oriana. Wynne knew of the same thing, and she did trust her. But the elder mage was not her mother. Sighing, Alaina sat on the edge of her bed. She felt alone. Alistair hadn't been to see her in days. Wynne had only told her was busy, but Alaina knew that couldn't be all.

Glancing up at the darkened window, Alaina was beginning to worry. He would have tried to find a way to see her by now. Almost everyone else had come for a short visit, everyone but Sten. Alaina got off the bed. Where was he? What was going on?

Walking over to the chair by the fire, Alaina made up her mind. Since she could sense Alistair, thanks to the taint they both shared, she would just find him and see what was wrong. Picking up her dressing gown off the back of the chair, Alaina glanced over at Aedan.

"Stay here, Boy."

The Marbari raised his head as his mistress put the dressing gown on over her night gown.

Alaina walked over to the door, and slowly and silently opened it. Wynne might have posted guards outside her door. So she quickly looked up and down the dark corridor. Smiling at not seeing anyone there, she stepped out into the darkness and began to walk towards where she sensed Alistair.

As quickly as she could, Alaina silently walked the long corridor towards the Royal Chambers. It did hit her a few times that she was looking for the very chambers that she would day share with Alistair. She came to the door and opened it. Quickly, she slipped into the darkened chamber. Shutting the door behind her, Alaina walked towards a male figure slumped over a desk. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

He didn't move off the desk, but Alistair sighed as he reached his arm across and placed his hand over hers. "Sorry, I haven't come to see you. It's a horrible excuses, but I've just been so busy."

"What's wrong? Can I help?"

Alistair raised his head and removed his hand. "Being king is going to be harder than I though and I knew it was going to be hard. Also, I'm worrying about you and the child."

Alaina smiled slightly as she moved her hand off his shoulder. "We're both fine, so stop worrying. Now let me help."

Alistair sat up and turned to face her. "I'm not officially king, and already, I'm over my head."

Alaina moved closer to the desk. Alistair turned back towards the desk and lit a candle so that they could see. Alaina glanced at the documents scattered on the desk.

"Let me see, what has you so upset." Alaina picked up one of the documents.

Alistair grinned. "You're supposed to be resting."

"So what?" Alaina read the document in her hand. "So this is about how best to rebuild Denerim."

"Most of them are. They are also requests from the Alienage."

"We need to rebuild both Denerim and the Alienage. No matter what others will say we need to help the Elves."

"I agree. I was thinking of asking Valendrian to be an adviser. It would help in trying to improve the lives of the Elves here Denerim."

Alaina sat the document she was holding back on the desk and picked up another. "See you're already thinking like a king." She read the new document in her hand. "Anything else? Have you heard anything about Fergus?"

Alistair stood up. "I haven't heard anything yet. I'm sorry."

Alaina nodded. "You only began the search about a week ago. I would be surprised if you had news so soon."

"I wish I did." Alistair sighed.

Alaina turned towards him. "Fergus will try to make it to Highever. Did you send anyone there?"

"Yes, I also sent men south. He might have heard word about you and could be heading here."

"True."

Alistair reached over and took the document out of her hands. Alaina looked at him quizzically as he sat them on the desk. He moved closed her and bent his head to the side slightly. "I have one more thing I need your help with."

Alaina grinned. "Really, what is it?"

Gently wrapping his arms around her waist, Alistair pulled her closer to him. Alaina wrapped her arms around his neck. Grinning, he bent his head down towards her. "This."

Alaina grinned as Alistair kissed her. It felt good to be back in his arms and kissing him again.

"All right, that's enough. You two are not supposed to be alone together anymore, and Alaina, you shouldn't be out of your chambers."

The two lovers broke the kiss, and Alaina removed her arms from around Alistair's neck, while Alistair took a step back. They looked over at Wynne, who stood in the opened doorway with her hands on her hips.

Alistair hid his face behind Alaina's. "I think we've been found out."

Alaina giggled until she looked at Wynne's stern face.

Wynne walked into the chamber. "I don't know what else to do. Next I'll be putting a barrier over your door."

Alaina turned her head to face Wynne. "I've been helping him, Wynne."

Wynne walked over to the pair. "Oh, I can see that." Sighing, she began to pace. "Maker, help me."

Alaina sighed and looked at Alistair, who reluctantly removed his arms. "Wynne, Alistair really did need help. We just had the one kiss."

Wynne stopped pacing. "At least no one saw you. Now, come on, Alaina. You need to get back to your chambers."

Giving Alistair a quick kiss on the cheek, Alaina gave in. She walked towards the old mage. "I'm going."

Alaina walked past Wynne and stopped when she reached the door. She turned and winked at Alistair before walking out of the chamber. Alaina grinned on her way back to her chambers. She understood where Wynne was coming from, but somehow she always knew when he needed her. Sometimes she felt that he knew when she needed him.

When she had entered the chamber in the Gauntlet where a shadow image of her father stood, she had all but fallen to her knees. Oh, she would have fallen if not for the fact Alistair had wrapped an arm around her and held her up. Once the specter was gone, she had turned in his arms and had cried into the shoulder of his armor. He had wrapped his arms around her as cried. The others had remained silent, as they stood near by.

Alaina forced back a sob. Oh, how she wished that Alistair could have meet her parents. Her mother would be more than overjoyed that Alaina had finally agreed to get marry. The fact that her betroth was the King of Ferelden would have made her mother float on air. Her father would just ask her over and over again was this really want she wanted, and did he make her happy. Fergus...well, she didn't want to think about that. What if he wasn't dead?

Walking back into her chambers, Alaina shut her door. Aedan raised his head as she walked over to the chair by the dying fire. She would not give up hope. Fergus was out there somewhere. He had to be. Yes, he had been at Ostagar, but there may be a chance that he wasn't at the battle. Cailan had told her that Highever's men had arrived, but they were out scouting. Hopefully they weren't the group that they had found hanging in the Korcari Wilds. She would give herself time. Eventually, she would need to return to Highever. She needed to see if there were survivors in the village and Alienage.

Watching the dying fire, Alaina sighed. She would remain in Denerim at least until Alistair's coronation. Then she would make a trip to Highever.

Alaina moved away from the fire and stood beside her bed. Alistair would fight her. He would want her to remain in Denerim, at least until the baby was born, but she needed to see her ancestral home once more. Something needed to be built to honor her family and the others lost because of Howe. A slow sad smile formed on her face. Nan would be proud of her and would have loved to see her have her own children.

Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall., Alaina sat on the edge of the bed. No matter how often she cried, it did not lessened the pain. There was no one to share in her joy except for Alistair, and well, everyone seemed to be keeping them apart.

Sensing she was upset, Aedan got off the stone floor and walked over to his mistress. He placed his head in her lap.

Alaina grinned as she petted him. "Well I have you. Don't I, Boy?"

The Marbari whined and licked her hand.

"All right, I need to talk to Wynne. If I explain things, she might understand what's going on."

The Marbari looked up at her.

Alaina smiled at her hound. "All right, time for bed." Alaina stood up, as Aedan moved back to his place by the fire. After taking off her dressing gown, she tossed it on the back of the chair. Then she climbed back into the unmade bed. Pulling the blankets over herself, Alaina closed her eyes. She still felt lost and alone, but smiled at the slight sense of Alistair not too far away. Now she knew why Oriana had wished her mother had been there when she had Oren.

XOXOX

Alistair stood in front of the dying fire in his chamber. Around him all was silent except of the crackling of the fire. Alaina was back in her chambers, and Wynne was gone. He felt alone. He felt like he was ten years old and sleeping in the stables. For the last year or so, he had always been around people. And since Alaina had awoken, he had really only see Arl Eamon, who only came to give him more news. He needed to really talk to Alaina, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her when she had come to his rooms.

The two of them really needed to discuss their engagement, as well as their child, and her plans for Highever, but when could they when he was so busy and Wynne was refusing to allow her out of her chambers. They needed to sit down and talk about the future, something that they had thought about, they hadn't actually talked about. There were times when he had thought they wouldn't have one. His heart had all but stopped when Riordan had told them that one of the three of them had to die in other to kill the Archdemon. After all he and Alaina had only become engaged not too long before. And on the way from Denerim to Redcliff he had actually began to think of having a future, a future with Alaina. If they didn't have children, then they would deal with it together. If they did, well that would be a blessing. But hearing that one of them could die, if Riordan didn't kill the Old God, all of it almost vanished.

He had spent some time thinking about what to do Wynne had called him. Standing in the elder mage's room listening to Morrigan telling him of the ritual, hope had returned. Then after the ritual had been performed, he had gone to Alaina and spent the night with her as he had for the last few months, but knowing that there was a chance that this night would create life.

Long before dawn, Wynne had come into Alaina's room and examined her. After the mage had told him that the ritual was a success, he had kissed Aliana's forehead, before leaving her alone so that he could get to his room before anyone else had awakened. Even then he was obeying the Nobility's rules. Even though she had been a Grey Warden, Alaina was still a Cousland.

When Howe had walked in with Loghain before the Landsmeet, it had taken all his Templar training, not to walk up to the man, who had murder her entire family, and not introduce him to his sword. It still honored him that Alaina had allowed him to use the Cousland family shield, since she did not know how to use it properly. Now both the Cousland family shield and sword were in the royal vault. There they would stay there as long as Alaina wished it. No matter how low on coins they were, she never sold the only things she had to remind her of her family.

Alistair grinned. He wished he could have met her father. Eamon had told him tales of Bryce Cousland, when he was younger. He could almost say that Bryce had been a hero of his. Actually, he had met the Teyrn, when he was ten. It was when Eamon had taken him to Derenim to be placed in the Chantry. Wait a minute. When he had met Teyrn Bryce, there had been a little girl with dark hair and hazel eyes with him. Could that have been Alaina?

Alistair sat down in the chair before the fire. It had to have been. What other girl would have been with him? Placing a hand under his chin, he remembered the way Bryce had acted with the girl. Yeap, it had been her. Marker, he had met her before that day in Ostager, and he hadn't remembered. She had really been a little spit fire even at age eight. Even that little she had the heart of a good person. Little Alaina had given him half of a pastry she had, asking nothing in return. There were times she had refused to leave her father's side and others, where she wouldn't leave his.

It was almost at that time, she was leaving her father for him. Like the Marker was trying to tell them even then that they were meant for each other. Alistair grinned. Did Alaina remember?

Yawning, Alistair glanced at his empty cold bed. He hadn't told her that he had been able to get his coronation to be done in two weeks. Then they could be married within a month. It wouldn't be soon enough for him.

Standing up, Alistair stretched. He walked over to his bed and fell on to it. There weren't too many hours left till someone one come and awaken him to begin the day. Alistair turned his head. He may be tried, but it was still hard to get sleep. He could sense her not too far away, but it wasn't the same as having her right beside him, but he would wait the month and half for her.

* * *

><p>Well there you all go. Now if you please review. Yes?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Same as with the last two chapters if you see a mistake tell me. Me and my poor beta are really busy. I've got finals this week. Also, if you've heard about the Alabama Tornadoes, I have some news. One was about 3 miles south of where I live. So I'm very lucky and so are you to be getting this chapter, which was finished before the storms.

Thanks for all the reviews. I know that these chapters are a bit boring, but I promise they will get going soon. Well as soon as I can.

So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The sun was shining high in the heaves above, but the city below was in darkness. The once proud city was in ruins. For as far as Alaina could see, there was the burned skeletons of homes, businesses, and then scattered here and there the corpses of dwarfs, elves, and humans. Some burned. Others bloody. Even knowing that they would not be able to reach Derenim in time to save everyone, it was hard to see the destruction, but already there was hope. Soldiers as well as others were already rebuilding, while solemnly burning the dead. Already, she had vomited twice this morning, and that was all before she had seen the destruction of the city before her. Now she felt she would again.

Alistair wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come with me. You've seen too much."

"If only we had known they were heading here instead of Redcliff, we could have saved more."

Alistair rested his chin on her head. "I know, but we will not let them be forgotten. Now come. Wynne will have my arse if I don't get you back inside soon."

Alaina glanced at him. "At least we're alone."

Alistair glanced over at Leliana, who stood a good distance away. "Not really, but at least Leliana is not as strict as Wynne."

Leliana laughed. "Alistair, you need to attend your meeting. You have to start preparing for your coronation."

Alistair sighed. "I know." Sighing, he released his arm from around Alaina's waist. "I guess I'll see you later."

Alaina quickly grabbed hold of his hand. "I'll hold you to that."

Alistair grinned as he quickly kissed her cheek. "I know you will."

As Alistair walked away, Alaina slowly released his hand. Before he disappeared into the Palace, he grinned at her.

Leliana walked up behind her friend as Alistair walked out of sight. "I think he will be a good king. Especially with you with him."

Alaina turned to face the red head. "I don't feel like the king's betroth at the moment." She looked down at her garments. I don't mind wearing Alistair things, but..."

Leliana smiled. "I was wondering when you would say that. I do know of a small seamstress here in Derenim, but I don't if she survived."

Alaina glanced at Leliana. "Lady Isolde has offer to have her personal dress maker make me some things. I think that would be a better route. Besides I have to watch it. I don't want to end up looking like someone else."

Leliana placed a finger beside her mouth. "None of us have ever seen you dress as Lady Cousland. It has always been armor or men's clothing."

"Which reminds me, why am I having to wear Alistair's clothes?"

"Because that was all we could find. Arl Eamon had some of Alistair's things sent here after the Landsmeet. You needed something and well that's what we had. Wynne and I both thought that you would not wish to wear any of Anora's clothing. They just aren't you."

"And I thank you for that." Alaina sighed. "Well, we better get back inside."

"I wish we had returned sooner as well, but the Marker had us arrive when we could do the most good."

"I know."

After taking one last look at the burnt city, the two women walked back inside.

Alaina glanced at Leliana as they reached the corridor that held her chambers. "Could you go ask Isolde to send her dress maker? I think she brought her with her when she came from Redcliff."

As they reached her chambers, Leliana sighed with a grinned. "Since Wynne gave the orders that you are to get as much rest as possible, I'll do it, but I'm not your handmaiden."

"That reminds me. Has Zevran found her yet?"

"He's looking in the Alienage for her, but there has to be any number of elves named Amethyne."

"I know, but I want to help her. Her mother died that night, and now with her mother gone she has no one else."

"Her mother was at Highever?"

"Yes, she was lady-in-waiting to Lady Landra, who was visiting my mother. I want to help Iona's daughter as best I can."

Leliana nodded. "He'll find her. Now I'll go speak with Lady Isolde. Go get some rest."

Alaina walked into her chambers and glanced over at Aedan, who was sitting by the dead fire. "Hi, Boy."

The hound trotted over to his mistress and butted his head against her hand.

Alaina petted his head. "I'll see if someone will take you out for awhile, since I am not allowed."

Walking to the still opened door, Alaina looked down the hall. When she spotted a soldier of Redcliff, she called out to him.

"Could you come here a moment, Ser?"

The young man came up to her. "Yes, My Lady."

"Could you take my Marbari outside for a few minutes? He hasn't been outside since the battle as far as I know."

"Of course, My lady."

Alaina looked down at Aedan. "Go with him. I'll call you later." She looked at the soldier. "Just lead him out. Then you can go on your way."

"Yes, My lady."

The soldier walked off with Aedan not too far off his heels.

Alaina closed her door and sat down in the chair. Seeing so much destruction was hard for her. Yes, they had no advance warning. Yes, they had thought the Horde was heading towards Redcliff. If only they had sent some troops to Derenim, as well as to Redcliff.

Sighing, she glanced up at the sunlight coming through the only window in the room. Hopefully, Zevran would find Amethyne. It would be easier for him to find her, since most would not run from a fellow Elf. Well, they might help her, but she was still forbidden from doing things by Wynne.

She would offer Amethyne what she could. Mostly a job. Amethyne was probably young, but she would be a great help. Mostly at the moment she needed someone to take messages to Alistair and anyone else she needed them sent to. Amethyne would be a great help now, and Alaina could teach her how to act in a Noble house.

Alaina relaxed back into the chair. Who knew how long it would take for Leliana to return with Isolde and the seamstress? "what would Alistair think of her actually dressed like Lady Cousland and not the Alaina that he had been traveling with for the last year? Once she would not had willing worn a gown or acted like a lady. Smiling, she remember running out in the fields, wearing Fergus's old clothes, with her mother yelling at her to get herself back into the castle, while holding some type of gown.

Eleanor Cousland only wanted her daughter to find a good match and be taken care of. To do that Alaina needed to act like a lady and not some wild of the wilds. There would come a time where she and Bryce would not be able to watch over her and protect her, and Fergus would be too busy to do it properly. Of course, she refused and ran wild. Eleanor feared that she would never find a match for her wild daughter. What man would want to marry a girl who did not know how to act like a lady and instead knew how to defeat his best men? Oh, yes Alaina was beautiful, just as her mother had been, but the girl was too much her mother's daughter. Eleanor didn't want her daughter to go through all the hardship she had to go through when she married Bryce. Why could none of the suitors that she had come to the Castle catch her attention? They were all from good families and would be wonderful for her. Eleanor could only hope that her daughter would find what ever it was she was looking before she became a spinster.

Alaina grinned. Her mother had forced her to meet all the suitors as someone else. Oh, she had not told her mother that most of the gentlemen had asked for her hand or gone to father, but she always refused. They did not know her, only what her mother made her act like, but Alistair had only know the real her, the her that her mother had tried for so long to hide. She had only acted like the daughter of a teyrn when it was need. The rest of the time she was just Alaina. Why had her mother not realize that she was looking for what her parents and Fergus had? She didn't want to marry just to be taken care of, but for love. It was rare, but it was what she wanted. Now, well she was getting what she wanted. Sighing, Alaina sat up. Alistair had been nothing but himself as well. It was cute when he had tried to be someone else, but she had always just kissed his cheek and told him to stop it.

Standing up, Alaina glanced at her armor on the rack by the door. Only two weeks ago, she had been leading the Armies of Ferelden against the Horde. Now she was well, just Lady Alaina Cousland. It felt odd. For once in her life, she had been able to do as she wished without her mother reminding her she needed to act like a lady.

Now she would need be both Lady Alaina as well as the Hero of Ferelden, and in a few more weeks she would be the Queen of Ferelden.

A knock came at the door. Alaina walked over to the door. Her parents would be proud of her. They always had been. She opened the door for Lady Isolde and a middle aged woman.

"Well, hello, my dear. Here is my personal dress maker, Cara. I would like to stay and help with what I can."

"Of course, Lady Isolde. Come in." Alaina moved, allowing the two older women inside. She shut the door behind them.

Cara looked Alaina up and down. "Don't worry. You'll be dressed as befitting not only a Cousland but also as the betroth of our king."

"Thank you."

Cara gestured towards a somewhat cleared area of the chamber. "If you would please stand over here. I'll get your measurements."

Alaina did as she asked. "I don't want a full wardrobe. Also, could they be fairly loose."

Isolde looked at Alaina. "Why do you need to have them loose?"

"I haven't ever really worn gowns, Lady Isolde. It will allow me to get become more comfortable in gowns over time."

Cara nodded. "It makes sense. Now if you would, My Lady."

Alaina stood like a statue, with her held out, as Cara measured her.

Cara held her tape measure against Alaina's skin. "I think blues and lavender will be perfect with your hazel eyes. Also, green will be good because it is in the Cousland crest. No."

Isolde nodded. "I agree."

Once Cara was finished, she moved away from Alaina. "I don't have much here, but I can look at the things made for Queen Anora. I will work with those and begin to work on things for you as best I can."

"Thank you."

"If you will excuse me, my ladies. I will get to work." Cara curtsied and left the room.

Alaina glanced at Isolde. "How is Conner?"

"He is well." Isolde fought back a sob. "Soon he will be going to the Tower."

Alaina walked over and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "He will learn to control the power within him."

"I know. At least he will be alive." Isolde looked over at Alaina. "I know you don't understand my pain, but I think you are stronger than I am. You lost your entire family and yet here you are."

"I was never truly alone."

"That's true. Eamon and I will still have each other. I pray that you will never have to feel this pain."

"Thank you, but I am here if you need someone."

Isolde smiled. "You done so much for my family already. I could not ask you to do more."

"It's what I do."

"Thank you." Isolde sighed. "I'll leave you to your rest." Isolde curtsied before leaving Alaina alone.

Alaina sat down on the edge of the bed. Strong. She didn't feel strong. She had just kept on fighting.

She jumped when a knock came once again at her door. "Yes?"

The door slowly opened and a haggard man in rusted armor walked into the door way.

He smiled at her. "Well, hello to you, too. Sister."

Alaina stood frozen in place. "Fergus?"

"Who else?"

Alaina raced over to her brother and hugged him. "You're alive!"

"Barely, but I had some help."

"Fergus, what happened?"

"We were attacked by Darkspawn. I was barely rescued by well you wouldn't believe it."

"Who?"

"Elissa."

"Elissa? I thought she hated you."

"As did I, but there she was when I needed her the most. We've been in the city helping. When I heard that you had lead the Army against the Horde, I had to find you. I have not heard any word from Highever."

Alaina stepped back. "You don't know."

"Know what? I know you saved Ferelden."

Alaina moved away from her brother, hiding the tears that began to form in her eyes. "Fergus, you to sit down. I need to tell you something you need to know."

Reluctantly, Fergus sat down in the chair. "What's wrong?"

Slowly Alaina turned to face him. "Fergus, you are the Teyrn of Highever."

"What?" Fergus looked at her worriedly. "Alaina, what are to talking about?"

"Arl Howe betrayed us the day you left for Ostagar. He attacked in the night and killed everyone. Including Mother, Father,...as well as Oriana and Oren. We are the last of the Couslands."

Fergus looked at his sister. "Please tell me you are making a cruel joke. Please, Alaina."

The unshed tears began to fall from her eyes. "I wish I was, but I can't. Father's last words to me were to find you and tell you."

"Where is Howe?"

"Dead. I killed him, with the help of my friends."

"Then they are good friends." Fergus smiled through his tears. "We will make it through this together. As soon as we can, we'll go to Highever."

"Fergus, there is something else you don't know."

"What? Alaina, I couldn't take more bad news."

"It's not exactly bad news."

Suddenly the door flew open. "Alaina, I've finally gotten word about..." Alistair, with his arms still opened wide, stopped as he looked at the man in the chair, who had turned to face him. Suddenly turning very red, he glanced at Alaina. "Well, I've made a fool of myself."

Alaina wiped her eyes. "No, you haven't." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek as he lowered his arms. "You didn't know Fergus was here."

Fergus stood up and turned to face his sister and the man who had barged into his sister's chambers. "I don't know who you are, but you are supposed to knock to enter a lady's chambers."

Alistair looked at Alaina's face. "I really messed up."

Alaina smiled. "Alistair, I forgive you. Does that help?"

Alistair smiled at her. "A bit."

Fergus looked between his sister and the man. "Alaina, what's going on?"

Alaina looked at her brother. "Fergus, I would like to introduce you to Alistair, the as of yet King of Ferelden."

Fergus looked from his sister the to man. "The King? What happened to Cailan?"

"Cailan was betrayed at Ostagar by Teyrn Loghain. Alistair is his half-brother."

"All right, but that does not excuse him from entering your room."

"I already said I was sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know you did it because you had finally heard word."

"Well, it doesn't seem to be good enough for your brother."

"He doesn't know you. He's done it a few times as well. Although he would never admit it."

"Alaina, that's between family."

"That brings me back to what I was about to tell you before Alistair came in. I can't just up and leave Derenim."

"Why not? I've heard that he is a friend, but I need your help in Highever."

"This is actually harder than I thought it would be." She glanced at Alistair. "How exactly do I word it?"

"I don't know. You've always been better with words than me."

Alaina looked at her brother. "I'm getting married."

Fergus's eyes grew in shock. "What?"

"I've agreed to marry Alistair."

"You actually agreed to marry?"

"Yes."

Fergus looked at Alistair. "It has absolutely nothing to do with him being king?"

"He asked me after I made him king, but he says he had the ring for months."

"I think I need sit down again." Fergus sat back down. "If you actually said yes, I won't go against it. I thought no man alive was good enough for you. Where was he hiding? Why didn't mother get him to come to Highever?"

"He was in the Chantry. So you'll allow it."

"When has anyone really stopped you from doing anything?" Fergus looked at Alistair. "I do hope you have realized that."

"I learned that within a few minutes of meeting her."

"Good." Fergus sighed. "I want to hear how you escaped, but for now I'm just happy you still here."

"Where's Elissa?"

"She's in the city. I came alone."

Alaina glanced at Alistair. "Thank you for looking for him."

Alistair nodded. "I'll have them prepare a room for him and this Elissa. I'll see you at dinner hopefully."

Alaina nodded. "I'll hold you to that." She kissed his cheek before he left.

"I know it is a lot to take in, Fergus."

Fergus chuckled. "At least something good came from the horror. Is it true that both he and you are Grey Wardens?"

"Yes."

Fergus nodded. "As long as you are happy, I don't really care. But the thought of a Cousland being a member of the royal family is going to take some getting used to. Where is Anora?"

"In the tower. Alistair hasn't decided what to do with her."

"I never liked her. I met Cailan once. I didn't meet him in Ostagar. It was Loghain who told me to send our men into the Wilds."

"Howe was working with him. He allowed Howe to attack us."

"I don't want to hear everything now." Sighing, Fergus stood up. "Where's Aedan?"

"I had a soldier take him outside. I have to go get him. Care to come with me?"

Fergus nodded. "Lead the way."

Alaina walked towards the door. "I don't know exactly where the soldier took him."

Fergus looked at her as they entered the corridor. "You didn't take him out?"

"Actually, I'm not supposed to be out of my room. If you haven't forgotten, I was in a battle not too long ago."

"I know. I heard you were the one who killed the Archdemon."

"I was. I'm to be taking it easy."

The siblings walked to the stairs and headed down to the main floor. As Alaina and Fergus walked close to the main doors, a soldier came running towards her.

"My lady, your Marbari has gotten into the Palace ladder."

Alaina smiled. "I'll take of it." She glanced at Fergus. "Ah, could you tell where it is? I haven't been to this part of the Palace before."

The soldier nodded. "Of course, My lady. Actually some one just went in search of both you and the King."

"Well, I'm here. So if you please."

"Yes, My lady." The soldier walked down the corridor.

As they reached the kitchens, Alaina could hear Aedan barking and the voices of people. When they entered the kitchens, they found two elves and Cook yelling at Aedan who just stood panting, until he saw Alaina.

"Come here, you bad dog." Aedan walked over with his head down. "This isn't home just yet." She glanced at Cook. "I'm sorry."

Cook smiled. "It's all right. He didn't harm anyone. He was just hungry. No harm done."

Alaina nodded. "Well, come on, Boy. We need to get back upstairs before..."

"What are you doing down here? Alaina, you are supposed to be resting."

Alaina turned to face Wynne. "I came to get Aedan. He was causing some trouble."

Wynne sighed. "Oh, all right, but you need to get some rest before dinner."

"I'm going." Alaina began to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, Wynne, allow me to introduce you to my brother, Fergus."

Wynne nodded. "Please to meet you. Please, Alaina. go get some rest."

"I'm going." Alaina smiled.

"Alaina, if you don't mind I would like to walk around and maybe send word to Elissa."

"All right." Alaina quickly kissed her brother's cheek. "But be there for dinner."

"I will."

Alaina walked out of the kitchen, but not without hearing, "What exactly is wrong with her? She seems fine to me," coming from her brother.

* * *

><p>So does Wynne tell him or not? Also, why no Alistair pov. Well just so you know this chapter was going on 10 pages. So I decided to just have Alaina pov.<p>

Now if you please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry, it has been so long since I updated. Life has been busy. I've got an associates degree now. Also, last month my uncle died, but finally here is chapter 4.

Oh, I forgot to mention that a certain game sequel got me. I still can't decide between Fenris or Anders.

Also, I think that there will only be three more chapters.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Alistair stood in the corridor that led to Alaina's chambers. A soldier had found him to tell him that Aedan was in the ladder. He had come to tell Alaina, but she was no where to be seen.

Then he heard the sound of nails on the floor. He turned to see Aedan and Alaina walking towards him. "There you are!"

Alaina looked up at him and stopped as he rushed towards her. "What's wrong?"

Alistair stopped and took hold of her hand. "Where have you been?"

"I went with Fergus to find Aedan. Along the way a knight came and told me that he had gotten into the ladder. So I went to get him."

"Oh, that's why I'm here." The two began to walk towards her chambers, with Aedan following behind them.

"Ah, he's with Wynne now. She probably telling him everything."

Alistair groaned. "He's going to kill me. King or not for touching you."

Alaina smiled. "No, he won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because to do so he would have to kill his own sister first."

Alistair grinned and then kissed her cheek. "And we both know that won't happen."

"Ha ha. Now is there anything else?"

"No." Alistair glanced around them. "So when do I get to see Lady Cousland?"

"I'm right here."

"No, I mean ..."

Alaina smiled again and kissed his cheek. "I know. Once my gowns are finished."

"I think I'll always prefer you either in tunics or armour more than frilly gowns."

"Oh, really. Why do you say that?"

Alistair took hold of her hands. "Because the truth is that's you. You may have to wear gowns, but the real you is armour."

"My mother wouldn't have liked to hear that."

"I think your mother was worried that you were too much like her, but she forgot that is why your father loved her. Don't change, Alaina. Stay you and you'll help me stay me."

"You're probably right, and I won't let you change."

Alistair grinned. "I know. Now come. Lets get you back to your chambers. I'm staying with you for awhile. I don't want to be alone if Fergus comes after me."

Alaina laughed. "I told you don't worry about it."

"Love, one can never be careful when it comes to over protective brothers."

Alaina raised an eyebrow. "What about lovers?"

"I'm not over protective."

"Oh, yes you are, but it's cure. Now come on. We might actually get a chance to really be alone."

That was all it took. Alistair quickly picked her and all, but ran to her chambers with Aedan trailing behind them.

XOXOX

Fergus Cousland stood looking at the elder mage before him. Today he hand not just gotten two shocks that would remain for the rest of his life. One horrible. The other joyous. This third one well, he had decided yet.

"She's with child?"

"Yes. Alistair has gotten his coronation moved up and soon after will be the wedding."

Fergus looked at Wynne. He had lost all of his family, save his sister, and now she was building one of her own. "How far?"

"Not too far. That's why she is to rest."

"She killed the Archdemon."

"Yes, but we didn't know at the time."

Fergus nodded. "So this is to remain a secret?" His sister had to explain herself. Was she marrying the King because of the child or does she really love him? Alaina was a good actress. She could have been acting when he had come in.

"Yes." Wynne nodded.

"Since, I'm the head of the family. I would like it to remain so."

"As you wish, Teyrn Cousland." Wynne left alone in the room she had shown him into.

That was going take some getting used to . He still had to reclaim Highever from Howe's forces.

First things first. Why exactly was Alaina marrying the yet to be crowned King?

XOXOX

Alaina moaned against Alistair's shoulder. There were some very good things two people could do once alone. Alistair sat on the edge of her bed with her in his lap. Each had they hands on the others back.

"Alaina, we need to be careful."

She grinned. "I know, but kissing doesn't hurt. Can it?"

Alistair sighed and then groaned as he began to kiss down her neck. "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful."

"I know. Some naughty prince told me."

Alistair stopped kissing her for a second. "And just who is this naughty prince?"

Alaina placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "The king of my heart."

A slow smiled a appeared on his face. "I think I like that."

"I knew you would."

Alistair leaned forwarded and kissed her. "And you're the queen of mine."

Alaina smiled. "So what to lick a lamp post?"

"I would love to, Love, but that's not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Cause your brother's standing in the door."

Alaina turned her head towards the opened door. Just great. Finally they had sometime alone and someone had to show up. Quickly, she got out of Alistair's lap.

"Fergus, what are you doing here?"

Fergus crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to talk. Now."

"Wynne told you?"

Fergus didn't answer, but gave her their father's you better start talking look.

"Fergus..."

"Are you marrying him because of the child?"

"No! He asked me before the Landsmeet."

"So before you made him king?"

Alistair stood up. "Now wait on minute here. I am the only one with real rights to the throne. When I realized that Anora was not what was best for Ferelden and decided I would be king, I asked her. She knows more about how the Court works than I do. Besides no one except maybe your parents can really ever tell her what to do. I think."

Slowly a smile appeared on Fergus's face. "Well, that answers a lot and you're right. Only Mother and Father could get her to do anything."

Alaina looked worriedly at her brother. "Fergus?"

The smile faded. "They're gone. Everyone's gone, Maker." Slowly tears began to fall from his eyes.

Alaina had never seen her brother cry before. He had always been the one with the dry eyes. Slowly she walked towards him.

"I'm still here, Fergus." She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

Fergus closed his eyes. "We're alone."

"We've got Aedan... and Alistair."

Fergus chuckled. "So we're not?"

"Fergus, we're family. I'm not going to be too far away. And I want to return to Highever one day." She closed her eyes.

"But I don't know if I could stay a night there."

Slowly, Fergus released her. "I understand, but first I have to get it back."

"I'll take care of that don't worry." Alistair spoke up from behind Alaina. "I was already working on it."

Alaina turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Even if he hadn't return I was getting it for you."

Fergus nodded. "Thank you. I take it you two aren't supposed to be alone?"

Alaina sighed. "Yes."

"I won't tale, but be careful, Sister."

"I will. Now. Go."

Fergus grinned as his sister pushed him out. Alaina shut the door and turned to look at Alistair. Shiftly she locked the door behind him.

"Now where were we?"

Alistair grinned. "You asked me did I want to lick a lamp post."

Alaina walked towards him. "And you said yes."

"I would say so." Alistair pulled her against him. "But we need to take it easy, Love."

Alaina smirked. "Oh, we will. Don't worry." She pulled his face down to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Now if you please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Well, no one has reviewed for the last chapter. Well, if you do after I post this then I thank you.

All direct quotes from the game belong to Bioware and EA.

Oh, if something is off, forgive me. I haven't played DA:O in awhile. So I had to do a good bit of the dialog from memory. I could not find a video on youtube that showed what I needed.

So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The Palace was in an uproar. Servants were racing. In only a few more minutes, Ferelden would have a new king.

In the throne room, Alaina waited with Fergus and her friends. Today not only would Alistair be crowned king, finally, but all of Ferelden would know who their queen would be.

Alaina looked around her. It seemed all the nobility had come to pay homage to the new king. Of course, none of that mattered to Alistair. Hers would be one of the face he would look for as he walked towards his future.

"Relax, Alaina." Fergus smiled at her.

Alaina nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm worried about him. He's never seen me like this before." She gestured towards her outfit. Today she looked every bit the part of Lady Cousland and her brother looked like the Teyrn he now was.

Soon. Very soon Alistair would be king, and she would be introduced publicly as the betroth of the king. Also, she and Alistair had come up with a plan for Fergus to retake Highever. Of course, only the two of them knew of the plan.

Alaina glanced over at Bann Teagan, who stood with his sister-in-law and nephew, not to far way. Arl Eamon stood closer towards the throne. The Grand Cleric stood waiting for Alistair to arrive before her. Alaina took a deep breath. She was more nervous for him. He had not been raised for this. Well, she hadn't been either, but they could do it together. After all if they could fight a Blight alone as the only Grey Wardens in Ferelden together, then they could rule a kingdom.

Suddenly, the trumpets blasted. Alaina sighed as she glanced down towards the doors. She watched as Alistair slowly walked down the center of the room towards the throne awaiting him. Alaina watched as he came closer to her. When he stood in front of her, Alistair turned his head towards her and gave her a quick smile before walking up the stairs to face the Grand Cleric. Alaina watched in silence like all the others around her as Ferelden finally got a new king.

Once he was finally declared king, Alistair turned and waved to all those before him, but he had eyes only for the woman he loved. The Grand Cleric moved to the side.

Alaina took a deep breath. Now he had to make his speech as well as acknowledging her and the others who had fought by their sides for the last year. She glanced at Fergus, who smiled and took hold of her hand. Then he gave it a little squeeze. Alaina smiled a little and returned the squeeze. It almost felt like the years had melted away and once again they were trying to hide an adventure the two had shared from their parents.

XOXOX

Alistair took a deep breath and glanced down at Alaina. She nodded to him slightly. Now he had to make his speech and formal announce his engagement to Alaina. He didn't look at Arl Eamon or Bann Teagan. They may have raised him and he did respect them, but Alaina and Fergus would be his family soon.

Quickly, he ran though the short speech he and Alaina had written. Slowly he squared his shoulder and took one last glanced at Alaina.

"My fellow Fereldans, not too long ago, I was fighting to protect all of you. Now I stand before you as your king, as my brother and father before me." Alistair took a breath. "Today we also celebrate the victory over the Archdemon and recognize the one who lead the final charge against the Darkspawn, who remains with us still. He gestured towards Alaina.

Slowly, she released her brother's hand and made her way to him. As she stood slightly beside and yet before him, he gave her a quick half smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my betrothed, who will soon be your queen." Alistair looked into Alaina's eyes and saw her pride and love reflected in his own. "Lady Cousland, it is hard to imagine how you could have aided Ferelden more. I think it only appropriate that I return the favor. "As an award." Alistair then grinned as he whispered to her, "and as an engagement present." He spoke up again, "I offer a boon of your choice." Alistair looked out at Fergus and saw the understanding in his eyes, and then back at Alaina. She took a deep breath. To him she really was more beautiful in tunics and armour versus the gown she wore now. Of course, she would be beautiful in anything. After all he would think that because he had seen her without a snitch on.

Alaina looked into his eyes, and he had to stop himself of smiling like an idiot. "I ask that the Howes pay for what they did to my family."

Alistair nodded. "The Howes are hereby striped of their titles and lands. Highever is of course returned to your family, namely your brother Fergus." He then turned towards the crowd. "Let it be know the arling of Amaranthine is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuild, following those who went before them." He glanced back at her. Now the only thing truly remaining was their wedding, which was coming fast upon them.

XOXOX

The throne room had emptied out for the most part. Almost everyone in the city was celebrating for once. They had their king and also a future queen. Some of their future was known, but they did not know how this new king would rule.

Alaina stood hidden from site on a balcony. She could hear the cheers and celebration outside the Palace. She would smile, but she was thinking about her parents. Highever now belonged to Fergus as it should have a year ago. All was as it should be, but it still hurt. She had not ever really mourned her lost and now well she was. Slowly, she placed her hand on her abdomen. Soon she would be a mother and hers was not here to see it. Even though she had ended Arl Howe's life and had taken things from his family, it would not bring back those that had been lost.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned into Alistair's opened arms.

"What's wrong?"

Alaina held onto him and buried her face into his shirt. "Just thinking."

"Alaina."

She raised her head slightly. "It doesn't matter what we do. I won't see my parents again."

"You already knew that. What's really wrong?"

"I wish my mother was here."

Alistair wrapped his arms around her. "I know."

"I always thought that she would be here to help me."

"That's why Wynne's still here. She knows you need someone. Also, I asked her to."

Alaina smiled a little. "So she agreed to be your adviser?"

"Yes as did Valendrian." Alistair took a step back. "Now come. I can't exactly celebrate without my betroth."

Alaina almost laughed. "I'm coming."

Alistair bent his face close to her ear as he slowly lead her back inside. "You look beautiful."

Alaina glanced at him. "You've told me that before."

"Well, I have seen you in absolutely noting. So I can always say it."

"Maybe."

"You were even beautiful covered in blood."

Alaina smiled. "All right, Alistair. That's enough."

"I had to do something to get you to smile."

"Well, you did."

Alistair smiled at her. "I do my best. Now we have to celebrate. Though I can't wait to be alone with you again."

"We'll be married soon. So relax."

"I can't wait to hold you while you sleep again. It's hurt me not to wake up with you beside me."

"Me, too, but you need to be quiet. We don't want everyone to know about that."

Alistair sighed. "I know."

Alaina raised her hand to his cheek. "You're doing fine."

"I'm learning."

The pair walked back into the private celebration to find Oghren drunk and singing some song that well no one could really understand. Their friends danced, well except for Sten, but he did not remain for long. He left not too long after the speech was finished to return home. Now the others celebrated and planned to remain until at least the wedding.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. So review if you please and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
